Star Wars The New Republic Order
by Adonia Chesser
Summary: Here is my Series I'm working on, I know you'll like it, please Read and Reveiw.
1. Introdution

Star Wars: The New Republic Order Introduction

Through the past years, through the past history of Star Wars, you will come to find that most stories are written about seven main characters. Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Corren Horn, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, Yoda, and Talon Karade. These people are what we call the backbone of the New Republic.

They are in most of are books and movies. In this series and sub-series of stories, you will see only a few of these people, dew to the time line being so far from the Clone Wars.

We measure the time line of Star Wars by BBY and ABY, BBY is, before the Battle of Yavin, and ABY is after the Battle of Yavin. So, this story is 40 years ABY, no one can live forever.

This story is about the Fernodian War, It'll last about six years, with many different types of stories and different characters to each story. All though a few characters are in most of the stories and situations.


	2. Prologue

** Star Wars: The New Republic Order Prologue**

I was inspecting a cargo hold to a ship that had just come in. It was, like most other ships full of spice, clothing, foods, or even droids. Here on Fernoda 2, trade was very popular, and immigration was a big thing for the Fernoda System. I mean the seven planets in the Fernoda System are all big with lots of room for settlements, a huge stockpile of resources, and most of all, they're all beautiful places to live.

I had just finished the cargo hold when another space ship flew over. _It's gonna be a busy day._ I said to myself as I wrote some last notes on my data pad. I turned around to see the ship land in the docking bay just over. It was a Corillian style cargo space ship, Planar type I guess, with a few modifications. I watched as the pilot and his crew got out and scanned the docking bay, it was an unusual thing to do, but I guess no pilot is too cautious. After they fully inspected there docking bay, the walked out and closed up behind them.

I finished my inspection and turned around to walk back to my office, but stopped in my tracks when I noticed about ten meters from me was a man; he was about 1.9 meters tall with black hair and was wearing an Imperial uniform. He just looked around as if he lost something, with a completely emotionless face on. He then looked up at me and started walking over towards me.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I took a step closer to him.

"I'm looking for a ship, a Corillian Planar. Seen one lately?" He replied as he moved his gaze around the docking bay, and then back at me.

"For what reasons?" I said smartly with a tranquil voice.

"I was chasing it, it has a bounty on it for smuggling illegal products." He said as his eyes bore into mine.

"I'm part of the New Republic Imperial Security." He continued with a low, calm voice.

I guess I'm not to supportive for the Imperial Security, but I'm under New Republic orders; I guess I have no other choice but to give him an answer.

"One just landed a couple minuets ago. Follow me." I said as I started walking towards the docking bay the previous ship had landed. As we walked closer to the docking bay, I noticed that two of the crewmembers were just outside watching for any intruders.

I stopped just a few feet from them. They turned to look back at us with cautious eyes.

"What do you want?" one of the crewmembers asked with a harsh voice.

"I have orders to inspect your ship. You have to let me in." I said as I stepped over to the control board that opens up the bay door.

"No." the other crewmember said flatly.

"We have orders to 'not' allow anyone into the bay. So step away." He continued with a more cautious tone of voice. The Imperial Security officer walked up to the first crewmember, almost face to face with him he just stood there, staring into the eyes of the other man.

"Open the doors for the inspector and myself. Or I will have you arrested." He said with a confident tone of voice.

The crewmember just smiled at the Imperial Security officer and made a signal to the other crewmember. He walked over to the control board and punch in a code.

The bay door started to open when the Imperial Security officer's expression changed from calm to startled.

"Watch out!" he shouted as laser fire shot out of the half opened bay door. I jumped away to late; I was hit clearly in the chest. The laser fire continued on as the officer also jumped out of the way. The two crewmembers started shooting at the officer, but missed widely as he dodged the laser fire with extraordinary speed. He jumped behind a pile of steel cargo boxes and disappeared. The crewmembers ran over to the same place but found that he was gone.

Desperately searching for the missing officer, they had no success. Then out of nowhere came the sound of a snap hiss. The Imperial officer jumped out from a shaft ten meters above the crewmembers, holding a light green light saber. The crewmembers, startled, turned around to meet their death.

The Imperial Officer turned around to look at me, with a solid face; he walked over to help me up.

"Who are you?" I said with a confused voice.

"Like I said before, I'm an Imperial Security officer for the New Republic." He answered while taking a look my wound.

"I'm also a Jedi Knight." He finished. "This is a minor wound, can you walk?"

"I can try." I said with distress.

"Ok, I have to go, stay right here." He said as he walked off.

The Imperial officer walked over to the bay door only to find the docking bay silent with nothing but the Corillian ship. He walked up to the ship, looking around for any sign of a human or alien presence, but found nothing.

Just as he turned to look in another direction, the cargo door to the ship swung opened and out jumped two destroyer droids. The officer jumped back and ignited his light saber just in time to block the rapid firing laser fire. He moved as he continued to block the shots, heading towards the control board. Once he got there he punched it and the bay door closed.

With the bay door closed the droids never stopped firing, they just aimed to shoot at the door in hope to put a hole in it.

"What was that?" I said as I started to get up.

"No time to explain. We need to get back to my ship." The officer replied. "Lets go." I said as we started down to the end of the docking bay.

Once we got to the other docking bay, the officer opened up the door to one of the first smaller bays. There stood an Imperial star fighter, an advanced model. Standing about three meters tall and four meters long, it had a close resemblance to the Mark 2 TIE Defender.

The officer walked over to the capsule part of the ship, opening up the front part of it, and then stepping inside. He took a comlink from the control board then thumbed it on.

"_Fare Horror_, I found the ship and it's cargo. It's a positive."


End file.
